


The three times Beca wished she was with Chloe instead, and the one time she was

by Starsintheireyes



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, One-Shot, Waitress AU, bechloe - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-06 22:03:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14657121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starsintheireyes/pseuds/Starsintheireyes
Summary: Courtesy of Beca's best friend Stacie, she finds herself on 3 god-awful dates. Though her attention is quickly diverted to a redheaded waitress, every time.





	The three times Beca wished she was with Chloe instead, and the one time she was

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday Nat! Hope this fluff is a good b'day present! Love ya!

The first time Beca saw Chloe, was on a god-awful blind date, her best friend Stacie had managed to set her up with. The girl was decent looking enough, but with a bad personality, Beca wished she was anywhere but there. The girl was boastful, and Beca had to dodge the occasional snide comment that was thrown her way. That was before the waitress even took their order.

“Hi! Welcome to Barden’s Burgers. My name is Chloe and I’ll be your waitress this evening, so what can I get for you?”

Nobody, Beca thought, would’ve blamed her for staring at Chloe. The woman was gorgeous. She had red hair and stunning blue eyes, both made Beca fall into a trance, and her ‘date’ had to clear her throat to turn her attention back. The look she received in return, was not a favourite of Beca’s.

Chloe listen with such intent, Beca couldn’t take her eyes off her as they both read out their orders. She also noticed how Chloe bit her lip when she scribbled on her notepad, something her date didn’t appreciate.

“Rebeca, tell me something about you.”

Beca froze, the full name taking her aback and causing her eyebrows to furrow in confusion.

“It’s Beca, just Beca. Did Stacie not tell you that?” She spoke slowly, enunciating maybe a little too much.

“Oh, she did, but I just assumed that was your real name and there’s no harm in calling you that right?”

Beca gulped. “Right.” _Except there is_.

It didn’t improve, for neither party, throughout the evening. The only highlights were when Chloe made brief appearances at their table, and Beca shot her one of her signature smirks that caused a red tint to appear on the waitress’ cheeks. Beca excused herself halfway through, to go to the bathroom. Instead, she hung by door, pulled out her phone and rang Stacie.

_“Hey Beca, I thought you were on your….ohh is this one of those fake emergency things? I got you covered don’t worry.”_

“Stacie no. Need I remind you, you were the one who set us up. Why, why did you set me up with this girl?”

_“Come on, she isn’t that bad. She’s just a little-”_

“Annoying, rude, insistent on calling me Rebeca.” Just uttering the word sent an unwanted shiver down her spine.

_“Jeez. Just don’t walk out alright, try and see how it goes.”_

Beca sighed, ending the call a few moments later. Before she pushed herself off the wall, she let her hand run through her hair, giving herself a moment to breathe. She took a few steps before bumping straight into someone, realising once she’d pulled away, that someone was Chloe.

“Oh, I’m so sorry I didn’t mean-”

“Hey it’s okay I should’ve looked where I was-”

“No this isn’t your fault.”

“Agree to disagree?” Chloe smiled, her gaze dropping to the ground after she’d spoke, and Beca swore she’d never seen something so adorable.

“I should get back to….” Beca waved her hands in the direction of her table, and Chloe nodded in response.

“You having fun?” Beca couldn’t tell whether she was being serious, but the way her lip twitched in a slight movement, made her think otherwise.

“You know when you go on a date, and you know from the moment it starts that you might as well have not turned up? That’s me, right now.”

Chloe laughed, and Beca’s heart soared. “That bad huh? Well for what it’s worth, I think you’d make an excellent date.” At Beca’s blush, the redhead’s eyes widened, as if she’d just realised what she’d said. “Sorry I shouldn’t have said that, I need to…”

Beca watched Chloe walk away, and she felt her pulse thud around her body in the same rhythm as Chloe’s footsteps. It was frightening how enthralled she had become of the waitress, in less than a few hours, and she tore herself away to return to the date. Beca was given a tight-lipped smile as she sat down, and she felt her eyes drift to the clock in the corner of the restaurant, wondering how possible it was to speed up time.

 

* * *

 

 

The second time Beca saw Chloe, the date wasn’t as insufferable, but Beca’s attention still remained elsewhere. The girl was pretty, kind, but they had nothing in common, meaning the silences were frequent and lengthy. Minus the sporadic topics that were thrown into the conversation and served useful for the few lines of dialogue that followed, but it didn’t flow with ease. Chloe wasn’t their waitress this time, but that didn’t stop Beca scoping out the redhead every time she passed their table. There was a point, around ‘table-pass’ number 11, that Beca wondered if Chloe was doing it on purpose.

“This is nice.”

Beca didn’t know what to say, she was stumped and her fight or flight instinct kicked in. “Yeah it is, I’m just gonna head to the bathroom I’ll be back in a minute.” She smiled and watched the girl return a similar expression, albeit more hesitantly, before quick-walking to the ladies. Once again, she leaned up against the wall and rang Stacie, whom she had to thank for this evening.

_“How it’s going, have you found your one true love?”_

“She’s nice, but it’s so awkward we’re barely talking. I swear I’m never letting you set me up on another one of these blind dates so help me god.”

 

* * *

 

 

The third time Beca saw Chloe, she was unfortunately on another blind date, courtesy of Stacie who she made a mental note to kill later on this evening. She had hoped, or rather been convinced, that this could be her ‘third-time-lucky’ date, and that she might actually have a nice time.

She didn’t.

The girl was stuck up, rude, and Beca wondered yet again where _exactly_ Stacie had found this girl. It didn’t help that Chloe was her waitress for the second time, but Beca didn’t even try and hide her feelings anymore. Out of all the blind dates Stacie had set her up with, the best conversation she’d had was with Chloe. An opinion she voiced later that evening, after a rather flirtatious redhead fed her pick-up lines whilst her date had gone outside to take a call. Chloe insisted they were to be used on her date, but Beca knew who she’d rather use them on.

“Seriously Stace, I give up! Maybe I’m just destined to be alone forever.”

Beca fell, in rather dramatic fashion, onto the sofa beside Stacie, kicking off her shoes so they landed with a quiet thud next to the coffee table.

“You’re ridiculous, but you’re on your own now. I am not helping you with any more dates, you’re very ungrateful Beca did you know that?”

Beca scoffed, a hand raising to place itself on her chest. “Ungrateful? Did you even know those girls Stacie!? The only nice conversation I had throughout those three evenings were with the waitress.”

Stacie perked up at this, sitting straight and raising an eyebrow. “The waitress huh? Go on tell me about her.”

“She’s just a waitress.” Even saying those words made Beca cringe, and she knew Stacie could see right through her.

“Don’t let the waitress hear you say that, you remember how Rachel reacted. That did not turn out well for Ross.” Beca sighed. “Just tell me about her, you know you want to.”

She paused for a moment, considering backing out of the conversation altogether, but when she found her nerve, Beca didn’t hold back. She told Stacie everything, starting from how she couldn’t keep her eyes off her, to the way she blushed made Beca just want to kiss her, and how the redhead had flirted back. Beca didn’t stop smiling until she saw Stacie’s smirk, and her expression turned stoic.

“Shut up.”

“I didn’t say anything.” Stacie didn’t need to, her face said it all. “Looks like you found yourself a date, you didn’t need me after all.” She leaned back against the couch, propping her feet up on the coffee table.

“I’m not going on a date with Chloe. She’s probably straight, or she’s got a girlfriend already. There’s no way a girl like her is single.”

“Alright Mitchell keep it in your pants, and you’re being ridiculous again. First of all, if she was straight she wouldn’t have done half that stuff you just said, and secondly if she had a girlfriend she wouldn’t have done half that stuff you just said! Either that or she’s a really bad girlfriend.”

Beca shoved her and Stacie retaliated with a swift kick to her leg.

“Should I go for it?”

 

 

* * *

 

 

The fourth time Beca saw Chloe, was the time she’d actually planned everything out for herself. Stacie’s lack of input gave her confidence that the night would turn out okay. She arrived at the restaurant at 6:30, the same time she had for her other numerous blind-dates, meaning she knew Chloe would be working. The thought made her feel stalkerish, but she was reassured when Chloe’s face lit up at the sight of Beca. She walked quicker than she usually did, to seat Beca at her table.

“Another date?” The slight drop in Chloe’s sunshine persona, gave Beca all the information she needed.

“No, it’s just me tonight.”

She was losing her self-assurance, worried at the muddled look Chloe had given her, as if she was judging her for being alone. She was backing herself further and further into a corner when she remembered Stacie’s advice. _Just pretend like you have confidence._ It felt insulting at the time, but Beca realised how much she needed it.

“Actually…” She trailed off, stopping Chloe in her tracks who had begun to recede from the table. “I was wondering if you would join me?” At Chloe’s raised eyebrow, Beca began to stutter. “I-I mean only if you want to, y-you don’t have to I’m not forcing you. Not that I would force you I just….oh god.” She let her head fall in her hands, blocking her sight of Chloe’s expression, whatever it was.

Though her arms dropped back by her side, once a fit of giggles erupted from the waitress. Beca looked up and saw that all too familiar tint to Chloe’s cheeks. “You’re really cute Beca.”

She grinned, but then titled her head in confusion. “Wait, how do you know my name?”

It was Chloe’s turn to stutter. “Oh I-I…Just in passing conversation you know.”

“So, you were eavesdropping?” Beca smirked and swore she saw Chloe’s eyes drop down to her lips. “I think you payed more attention to me than all of my dates combined.”

Chloe winced. “Yeah you didn’t seem to have much luck.”

“I’m hoping it will turn around.” She winked, and Chloe stepped closer to the table, fiddling with the edge of her skirt.

“I mean, I guess I could take my break now?”

Beca was more than willing to take Chloe up on her offer, and even though the waitress’ break was only 30 minutes, not a second was wasted. Beca found out a lot about Chloe during that half an hour that included but was not limited to: Chloe age (24), the fact that she was currently studying to be a Vet and worked part-time to support herself. She shared an apartment in Brooklyn with her best friend Aubrey, whom she had met at College. Her favourite ice-cream was Ben & Jerry’s Cookie Dough, and she was having a great time with Beca.

The latter, was less willing to give up so much information, but Chloe didn’t mind, didn’t seem put off like many of Beca’s other dates had been. The conversation flowed more easily than it did with some of her close friends. She felt herself leaning closer, Chloe reciprocating and subtly brushing her thumb across the back of Beca’s hand. This time, the chills that ran down her spine were welcomed.

“Chloe! Boss wants you back, you’re ten minutes late off your break!”

The redhead startled at another waitress approaching their table, and she jumped out of her seat. “Gosh I completely lost track of time, I’ll be 1-minute Nat.”

Her friend nodded, before turning and walking in the other direction. Chloe approached Beca’s side of the table, grinning down at the brunette. “This was really nice Beca, thanks for making my break a lot less boring.” She winked yet again, and Beca felt her heart skip at beat, frantically trying to conjure up any response that would stop Chloe from returning to work right that second. Lucky for Beca, Chloe seemed to have little intention of walking away.

“We should do this again sometime.” She took out the pen and notepad from her pocket, writing something down before ripping the sheet out and handing it to Beca.

Chloe leaned down, pressing her lips to Beca’s cheek, who in return couldn’t help but flutter her eyelids shut, mimicking the butterflies in her stomach. “Call me.”

Beca’s gaze dropped to the piece of paper after Chloe had gone out of sight, her eyes following the numbers that danced across the page, settling on the love heart Chloe had drawn under her name. This time, when Beca took out her phone, there was no disappointed tone that laced her voice.

_“Beca I swear if you complain about this girl I’m going to-”_

“Stace! It was amazing! Oh my god is she amazing! She’s so pretty and funny and we have the best conversations.”

_“Damn, you really like her, don’t you?”_

“I really do.” Beca sighed and she could _hear_ Stacie rolling her eyes over the phone.

_“Well then, let’s get to it!”_

Beca left about 5 minutes later, and as she stepped through the door she caught sight of Chloe, who was staring directly at her. The brunette grinned even wider when the waitress gave her a little wave, which Beca returned. As she walked down the street, Beca concluded something in her mind. Stacie’s blind dates didn’t turn out too bad after all.


End file.
